


Hand Jobs

by Melon_Chan



Series: Blood Filled Brains [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: "Hand Jobs", Blood, Guro, No gender specified, Other, haha - Freeform, horror porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melon_Chan/pseuds/Melon_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 Dr. Peppers, looping jeffree star for an hour, and a cold mcdouble, I have vomited this short trash fic.</p><p>Lately I’ve become obsessed with Boyfriend To Death… Strade is definitely my favorite path to play.</p><p>This is super short, but if I wrote out anymore, I’m afraid it would feel forced and… not be my best? This is also my first time trying anything guro-like, so it may not be very good >-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> TURN BACK NOW IF YOU ARE A PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL AND DO NOT LIKE BLOOD/GORE PORN.

How long had you been living this nightmare? The days all melted together in your head, since that fateful day you walked into the Bar. 

He had been nice at first, cheerful, so cheerful it was infectious even. You had invited him out of the bar. It wasn’t supposed to be anything more than a one night stand.

You jerked up as the basement door opened, and he made his way down, whistling. You began to shake as he approached you. 

“Well you certainly held up over night.” Strade grinned down at you, making your stomach lurch. Your eyes passed over your maimed foot from his damned drill. He grabbed your face and forced you to look at him. “Hey, I have a great idea for what we can do today!”

Apprehension immediately flooded your senses as he began untying your wrists. This could not lead to anything good. Grabbing you by your waist, you decided it would be best to go with him rather than fight back. That was, until you saw where you were both headed. 

The table saw gleaned in the dusty basement light, and you began to beg. 

“No… Please Strade, Anything but that..” He laughed lightheartedly. 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that.. Yet.” his voice took on a dark tone, and you shuddered as he laid you on the table. A short whine escaped you as he cuffed your wrists down, and… he walked away. You struggled to see what he was doing, as he rummaged through his shelves. 

Your blood ran cold as he came back with a mallet and a set of railway spikes. Dropping them in a pile beside you, he smacked the mallet in his hand a few times, that psychotic grin on his face as he looked over you. 

“Strade… What are you doing?” you asked in a hoarse whisper, as he picked up a intimidating spike. He only answered with another laugh, as he lined up the spike with your palm, readying his mallet. 

“N-No DON’T-” you managed before he brought it down full force. A broken scream echoed through the basement as it pierced your hand. Your screaming got louder and louder with each hit, until finally your voice cracked and broke. You couldn’t move your fingers anymore, now that Strade had gouged a large hole in your hand. 

“You’re not gonna scream anymore?...” Strade asked, sounding disappointed. “Ah, that’s okay… I’m eager to get started…” You just stared blankly as he began to pry the spike out, tossing it away wordlessly. 

“Mmm…” he groaned, toying with the large hole in your hand. He brought a bloody finger up to his mouth and licked up with a roguish grin. 

He brought your limp hand up to his face and rubbed it against his cheek, breathing a husky sigh. 

“Perfect..” You noticed that his jeans had began to tent with his erection. You swallowed roughly, watching him undo his belt and pull out his impressively sized cock. 

“No..” you managed through your worn out vocal chords, as he lined up your mangled hand. You managed a weak sob as your skin and muscles stretched and tore as he fitted his cock in your newly formed hole. 

He gave an elicit groan as he forced your hand to move up and down it, his eyes devoid of any empathy or humanity even. 

He grunted suddenly and pulled his erection out of your hand, and rubbed the head of it against your cheek as he came. He flinched ever so slightly as you felt the warm fluid spurt against your face. 

It wasn’t over yet though, you bit your lip as he walked away, grabbing a roll of bandages. Splashing some alcohol over it, he began to wrap the linen around your hand. Tears steadily streamed down your face as he patted it. 

“See Buddy? All better.” he grinned down at you, unlocking your wrists from the table. You were still having trouble registering what had just happened, as he tied you back to the pole. 

“You better get some rest now, I still have more in store for you later!” Strade gave another cheerful laugh as he walked up the stairs, and the basement door slammed shut.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I kinda want to write more  >>


End file.
